Torniquete
by Victor Ichijouji
Summary: Draco Malfoy estava mto confuso, e em uma vida triste agora estava preso, sem ter p onde correr. Tudo por causa de uma boa atitude. Mas ele só tinha uma pessoa q lhe dava razão p viver, será q poderia confiar nela? song-Evanescence


**Torniquete**

N.A.1: Esta é uma songfic da música _Tourniquet_, do álbum Fallen do Evanescense. Leiam a fic se possível ouvindo a banda, principalmente a música. Mas se não der, não liguem, sou um chato mesmo para ficar pedindo estas coisas. Espero reviews ansiosamente.

Esta fanfic é dedicada à Biba Akizuki, minha maninha, uma garota D/G 4ever! 

_I tried to kill the pain_

_(Eu tentei matar a dor)_

_But only brought more_

_(Mas só trouxe mais)___

_I _lay dying____

_(Eu deitei morrendo)___

_And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal_

_(E eu estou derramando pesar carmesim e traição)_

Draco Malfoy não acreditava, acabara de trair Lord Voldemort o denunciando a Harry Potter, e Lord Voldemort vence? Era inacreditável que Voldemort havia derrotado o "garoto que sobreviveu", como ele pudera perder? Agora não restava nada mais a Draco, Voldemort continuava na ativa, e tudo o que Voldemort queria ver era o seu sangue derramado, ele ia querer se vingar da traição.

Ultimamente Draco estava sentindo-se mal por estar do lado de Voldemort. Ele fazia muitas coisas erradas e ainda mandava em Draco, que não gostava nada de receber ordens e agir como um mero empregado que não podia sair da linha, aquilo era insuportável. Por isso encontrou com Potter e contou para ele onde poderia encontrar Voldemort. Nada mais que um plano frustrado, Draco estava sendo procurado pelos dois lados agora: o bem e o mal.

Também não queria mais estar do outro lado pelo fato de uma garota o convencer de certas coisas, uma garota muito boa que havia feito a sua cabeça. Ela era uma linda ruiva, de uma das famílias bruxas mais pobres, os Weasleys. Malfoy odiava gente desta família, mas com Gina era muito diferente, ele a achou bonita desde a primeira vez que a viu no Beco Diagonal, antes de entrar no segundo ano em Hogwarts, mas nunca admitiria isto. Até que ele a conheceu melhor. No quinto ano eles acabam caindo em algumas armadilhas do destino, que praticamente, os obrigaram a se encontrar e a se apaixonar. Quando ele se apaixonou por ela tudo estava perdido, ela não queria que ele se tornasse um Comensal, mas ele não a ouviu.

Mesmo ele sendo um Comensal ela o apoiou até o último instante, ou _um dos últimos instantes_, até tudo se quebrar, até nada mais ter sentindo, até Draco começar a sangrar e a gritar por dentro. Tudo era muito triste, ele não tinha escapatória.

-Vamos fugir! - disse a ruiva firmemente - Vamos fugir juntos do Ministério e dos Comensais.

-Como juntos? - perguntou Draco indignado - Eu vou fugir sozinho, não quero que você se arrisque junto a mim.

-Praticamente já estamos fugindo juntos, se você não percebeu. - ela girou no ambiente em que estava - Olhe em nosso redor.

Draco olhou melhor para onde estavam: era um quarto de hotel antigo, feito todo de madeira no teto, no chão, nas paredes, na cama, nas portas... eles haviam entrado naquele hotel para dormir em algum lugar, e passou uma noite muito mal dormida ao lado de Gina. A garota havia o salvado de uma terrível armadilha de Comensais, que iriam matar Draco em um certo lugar, mas antes de tudo acontecer Gina foi até ele, o salvou, e o levou para aquele hotel antigo.

-É, praticamente você já está fugindo comigo...

Eles ficaram um tempo em silêncio, até que ouviram uma voz masculina lá fora dizer:

-Qual é o quarto de Draco Malfoy?

-Problema. - disse Gina.

-Draco Malfoy? - perguntou o recepcionista - Não há nenhum Draco Malfoy aqui não.

O quarto estava registrado no nome de Gina.

-Ah não? - disse o homem indelicadamente.

-Urgh!!!! - gritou o balconista.

-Vamos fugir, pular a janela. - disse Gina.

-_Avada Kevadra! - eles ouviram o homem gritar lá fora._

-Vamos!!! - os dois correram e pularam a janela, foi fácil, pois era o primeiro andar.

Enquanto eles pulavam ouviram alguém arrombar a porta. Lá fora era um lugar meio desértico, tinha terra seca, era quente com o sol batendo fortíssimo contra os seus rostos. Os dois saíram correndo e ouviram alguém gritar: "LÁ FORA!!!". Logo Comensais saíram disparados pelas janelas.

Foi uma cena incrível, alguns comensais surgiram rapidamente voando em vassouras rápidos. Draco só pode ouvir uma voz bem fina gritar rapidamente:

-NÃO! - Gina havia sido pega por um dos Comensais nas vassouras.

Draco não tinha o que fazer: aparatou.

_I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming_

_(Estou morrendo, orando, sangrando e gritando)___

_Am I too lost to be saved?_

_(Estou muito perdido para ser salvo?)___

_Am I too lost?_

_(Estou muito perdido?)_

Draco aparatou para o primeiro lugar que se lembrou:  o quarto do hotel. Ele espionou discretamente lá fora e viu os Comensais voando para longe com as suas vassouras.

"Um deles está carregando Gina." - pensou ele deprimido. "O que posso fazer agora? Gina foi pega, e sinto vontade de morrer. Eu sinto como se estivesse morrendo, não consigo conter a dor, os Comensais irão a matar, e não restará ninguém para me salvar deste poço em que afundei. Maldita hora que fui trair o Lord. Maldita hora..."

Ele espionou mais lá fora e viu que eles não retornariam mais, o último lugar que imaginavam que Draco aparataria seria o quarto de hotel. Draco foi até a porta do quarto e viu o balconista que lá ficava estirado, morto sobre a mesa, ele era trouxa, assim como aquele hotel de beira de estrada, mas aquele final era muito triste para ele.

Então ele trancou todas as portas e janelas do quarto e o deixou tão escuro quanto sua alma e seu coração estavam agora. E novamente se arrependia de ter traído Lord Voldemort, se não tivesse feito isto talvez Gina ainda estivesse viva, pouco se importando com a morte do Potter. "Ele merecia morrer qualquer hora mesmo." - pensou dando de ombros. "Mas Gina... estarei perdido sem ela... mas ainda posso viver sem ela, mas sem mim não... Mas quem vai me salvar agora?"

Nestes pensamentos o garoto se jogou na cama, e  após muito tempo adormeceu.

_My God my tourniquet_

_(Meu Deus meu torniquete)___

_Return to me salvation_

_(Me retorne á salvação)___

_My God my tourniquet_

_(Meu Deus meu torniquete)___

_Return to me salvation_

_(Me retorne á salvação)_

Toc! Toc! Toc!

Draco Malfoy acordou com este som, o de alguém batendo na porta. "Meu Deus!" - pensou ele. "Fui descoberto novamente, será que é o Ministério desta vez?"

-Pode abrir. - sussurrou uma voz doce que ele conhecia bem - Sou eu, Gina!

-Mal posso acreditar! - disse ele alegremente de dentro do quarto - Você está viva?

Malfoy levantou, acendeu a luz e abriu a porta, do outro lado viu o belo rosto angelical de Virgínia, ela o dava um sorrisinho, mas logo ficou séria e preocupada. Ela entrou e disse para ele:

-Precisamos fugir daqui imediatamente. Eu pulei da vassoura e corri para cá, sem forças mágicas para aparatar, logo os Comensais vão estar aí.

-Mas para onde podemos fugir? - perguntou ele.

-Não faço idéia... gemeu ela.

-Já sei! - disse ele animado - podemos ir para o meu lugar secreto...

-Seu lugar secreto? - perguntou ela assustada.

-Sim, é um lugar secreto de minha infância, que descobri sozinho, e que mais ninguém conhece. 

-Interessante. - disse ela - Mas como vamos para lá?

-Aparatando. - respondeu ele.

-Mas eu não sei como nem onde é... - resmungou ela.

-Você já esteve na minha casa, se lembra?

-Claro. - respondeu ela bem atrasada.

-Então me dê a mão e vamos.

Os dois aparataram nos jardins da mansão Malfoy, era perigoso, mas necessário. Draco sentia que Gina ainda não estava entendendo nada, mas estava a levando em direção do pequeno bosque familiar que se encontrava nos fundos da mansão. Começou a cair um temporal, e raios também caíam. "Pelo menos assim corremos menos perigo de sermos pegos por alguém aqui." - pensou Draco.

Ele parou com ela em frente a uma árvore, abaixou e começou a cavar. Logo encontrou uma tampa e a abriu, por dentro dela havia um ambiente muito escuro, nada revelado, parecia haver uns degraus que os levariam para baixo.

-ENTRE AÍ! - ele gritou para ela ouvir, mas ao invés dela entrar ela pegou um pedaço grosso de madeira no chão e gritou nervosamente:

-PENA QUE EU NÃO QUEIRA!

Ela investiu a madeira violentamente contra Draco e o derrubou inconsciente no chão.

_Do you remember me_

_(Você se lembra de mim?)___

_Lost for so long_

_(Perdido por tanto tempo)___

_Will you be on the other side_

_(Você estará no outro lado?)___

_Or will you forget me_

_(Ou você me esquecerá?)_

Malfoy acordou. Ele olhou a seu redor e o que ele mais via eram Comensais e mais Comensais embaixo de uma chuva fraca, mais para uma garoa. Gina estava em frente a todos eles, apontando sua varinha contra ele. Malfoy hesitou levantar pois ela fez um gesto repreendendor a ele.

-Por que fez isso comigo? - perguntou indignado.

-Porque você é um otário! - ela respondeu secamente.

Lúcio Malfoy tirou a máscara, e revelou ser o Comensal que estava em pé ao lado dela. Depois disse:

-Logo o Lord estará aqui e você terá seu fim.

-Vocês não estão do meu lado? - perguntou referindo-se a Lúcio e Gina.

-Nunca estaria ao seu lado. - respondeu Gina secamente.

Lúcio Malfoy nem ao menos respondeu, mas a resposta de Gina já havia o cortado inteiro por dentro. Aquilo não fazia sentido, como ela poderia fazer isto com ele? Era muita crueldade para uma garota tão pura, uma garota que sempre disse estar ao seu lado. Como ela pode acabar de dizer que nunca estaria ao lado dele?

Draco levantou e Lúcio disse:

-Pode tentar fugir, você não vai conseguir escapar de nós, todas as trancas estão indestrancáveis, e a casa enquanto você dormia foi protegida contra aparatações. Você está morto.

Draco Malfoy levantou e apontou sua varinha para eles.

-Siga. - disse Lúcio - Breve Voldemort retornará e você vai ter o seu fim.

-Como você pode querer ver seu filho morto? - perguntou Draco indignado.

-Você não é o meu filho, você é um traidor. - disse muito irritado.

Draco fez um sinal com a cabeça de negação, indignado, e saiu correndo na garoa, já estava todo encharcado mesmo. Ele correu até o portão e viu que estava trancado. Arrancou sua varinha do bolso e disse:

-_Alorromora!_

Mas o portão ao menos se mexeu, e Draco ficou ainda mais indignado. Logo ouviu a voz fria e arrastada de seu pai atrás deles, e virou para olhar. Lúcio falou algo que Draco não ouviu e sua varinha voou para mão dele.

-Melhor sem varinha também. - disse Lúcio quebrando a varinha de Draco na mão.

-DROGA! - gritou Draco antes de entrar correndo para dentro de sua mansão.

_I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming_

_(Estou morrendo, orando, sangrando e gritando)___

_Am I too lost to be saved?_

_(Estou muito perdido para ser salvo?)___

_Am I too lost?_

_(Estou muito perdido?)_

Draco agora estava realmente perdido, nunca conseguiria escapar, e ninguém iria o salvar agora, exceto uma única mão amiga.

Ele corria por entre os corredores de sua casa, eram vários, até que passou na frente de um cômodo no qual sua mãe gostava muito de ficar. Malfoy entrou naquele cômodo aconchegante, ele o esquentava tanto! As paredes eram cobertas por um carpete bem fino e verde, e o chão também. Na parede central havia uma lareira com as suas chamas acesas, Draco se sentiu bem mais quentinho agora. Ele sentou em uma poltrona em frente à lareira, e se sentiu feliz nos seus últimos momentos de vida. Olhou as chamas e se lembrou de coisas na infância. Quando se é criança tudo é tão mais fácil.

-Filho! - Draco Malfoy ouviu a voz de Narcisa dizer.

-Mãe. - Draco se virou para ela, raramente ela sorria.

-Então você está vivo?

-Por enquanto. - disse Draco - Mas em breve não estarei mais.

-Vai estar sim, tenho algo que pode te ajudar a fugir.  - disse Narcisa pegando uma capa.

-Você vai me ajudar? - perguntou Draco surpreendido.

-Apesar de nunca o ter demonstrado, eu te amo meu filho. - disse derramando uma lágrima, algo que Draco nunca havia visto - E não quero que morra. Tome esta capa de invisibilidade, espere a hora certa, e fuja.

-Obrigado, mãe. - disse Draco pegando a capa.

-Está esperando o quê? Agora vá.

Draco colocou a capa e saiu correndo entre os corredores. Ele subiu umas escadarias indo para qualquer lugar, sem qualquer sentido. Quando passou em frente à porta que dava em seu quarto, não resistiu e entrou.

_My God my tourniquet_

_(Meu Deus meu torniquete)___

_Return to me salvation_

_(Me retorne á salvação)___

_My God my tourniquet_

_(Meu Deus meu torniquete)___

_Return to me salvation_

_(Me retorne á salvação)_

Draco entrou em seu quarto, era tão... escuro! Por mais que houvesse acendido a luz ali havia um clima deprimente, um clima que o fez tirar a capa e deitar deprimido na cama. Tudo era tão triste, ele era, e sempre havia sido tão triste... Sua vida era completamente vazia e sem sentido.

As pessoas em que ele confiava o haviam traído, e as que ele não confiava o haviam ajudado, tudo estava vice-versa, e ele não sentia mais a mínima vontade de viver, queria morrer.

"Como ela pôde fazer isto comigo? Como ela pôde me trair?"

~*_-ENTRE AÍ! - ele gritou para ela ouvir, mas ao invés dela entrar ela pegou um pedaço grosso de madeira no chão e gritou nervosamente:_

_-PENA QUE EU NÃO QUEIRA!_

_Ela investiu a madeira violentamente contra Draco e o derrubou inconsciente no chão.*~_

"Como ela teve coragem de me bater com aquela madeira? Como ela pôde dizer que _nunca_ me ajudaria, sendo que ela já havia me ajudado anteriormente? E que ela não estava do seu lado?"

~*_-Vocês não estão do meu lado? - perguntou referindo-se a Lúcio e Gina._

_-Nunca estaria ao seu lado. - respondeu Gina secamente.*~___

Draco realmente não queria viver chorando por salvação, havia sido negado por seu amor, e ele queria morrer imediatamente. O garoto levantou de sua cama e foi até sua escrivaninha e escreveu algo em um pergaminho. Depois ele levantou da cadeira e deixou a carta sobre a capa de invisibilidade.

"Droga! Não tenho uma varinha..." - pensou Draco antes de adentrar no banheiro.

_My wounds cry for the grave_

_(Minhas feridas choram pela sepultura)___

_My soul cries for deliverance_

_(Minha alma chora por salvação)___

_Will I be denied _

_(Serei negado?)___

_Christ_

_(Cristo)___

_Tourniquet_

_(Torniquete)_

_My suicide_

_(Meu suicídio)_

Gina acordou, seja onde ela estivesse... estava na mansão Malfoy, havia sido levada para lá por um Comensal, provavelmente Lúcio. Ela levantou e foi apalpando as paredes, estava em um cômodo escuro. Ela descobriu uma maçaneta e saiu. Suas últimas lembranças eram realmente essas: estava fugindo com Malfoy quando foi pega por um bruxo em uma vassoura, trazida para cá, e jogada já sem forças neste quarto, antes de ser estuporada. O comensal também havia arrancado violentamente um fio de cabelo dela.

Ela estava em um corredor muito escuro e com paredes esverdeadas. Seguiu por ele correndo rapidamente, teria que fugir dali. Enquanto ela estava perdida ouviu um grito de dor no andar de cima, parecia a voz de Draco. Não, era a voz de Draco! Ela correu subindo as escadas e viu um corredor com muitas portas.

"Para que tantas portas?" - ela pensou indignada. "Para te atrapalhar em horas de desespero?".

Depois de tentar muitas portas, ela sentiu que Draco estava por trás daquela que ela segurava a maçaneta, mas já fazia muito tempo que ele havia gritado, uns dez minutos. Ela entrou no quarto sombrio, e viu uma capa de invisibilidade com um pergaminho em cima. Ela pegou o pergaminho e desamarrou, abrindo e reconhecendo a letra feia de Draco:

_Olá, seja quem estiver lendo esta mensagem._

_Estou a escrevendo para mostrar o meu descontentamento, ninguém me ama mais, ninguém me quer bem, e quem me ama já o demonstrou tarde demais. Quando minha alma precisava de salvação, tudo foi por água abaixo, ninguém me ouviu, alguém me traiu, alguém que eu menos desconfiava, me apunhalou pelas costas._

_Como pude confiar naquela Weasley? Ela me traiu, ela apenas me traiu e me entregou aos Comensais. Não posso confiar em ninguém, e não quero que ninguém confie em mim. Não conseguiria viver com tantos problemas, fugindo de tanta gente e não tendo mais paz em minha vida. Quando decido escolher o caminho de bem, eu quem acabo mal. Estou sangrando por dento, e minha vida não faz mais sentido, estou partindo agora para sempre e não esperem meu retorno._

_Cai em meu próprio torniquete e fui torturado, mas prefiro ser morto por mim mesmo do que por mãos sujas e esqueléticas._

_Adeus_

_Ass. Draco Malfoy_

-Oh! - soluçou Gina após ler a carta. "Mas eu não o traí!" - pensou desesperada.

Ela olhou ao seu redor, e viu a porta do banheiro aberta, entrou e viu uma cena chocante, acabou gritando muito alto por desespero.

Malfoy estava no chão, com gilete ao seu lado e os pulsos cortados, Gina caiu no choro, se ajoelhando a sua frente e vendo o quão ele estava ensangüentado.

-Por que você foi fazer isto? - sussurrou chorando desesperada.

Ela o abraçou, sem medo de se sujar, e depositou todas as lágrimas que tinha de tristeza sobre ele.

-Eu te amava tanto... tanto...

Ela depois de um bom tempo saiu do banheiro, voltou para o quarto e pegou a capa de invisibilidade, deixando a carta ainda lá.

_Return to me salvation..._

_(Retorno à minha salvação...)_

Gina após um dia turbulento conseguiu escapar da mansão Malfoy. Ela ficou para lá e para cá fugindo com a capa, até conseguir escapar para o bosque, e o feitiço que trancava a casa ser desfeito.

Gina não soube viver sem Draco Malfoy, e teve um fim de vida muito triste. Todos os amores de sua vida haviam morrido, tanto Harry Potter, quanto Draco Malfoy, tudo por culpa de Voldemort. Ela se uniu a uma das Alianças que tinham como intuito derrotar Voldemort, e passou a vida nela. Viu muitos parentes seus morrerem, menos Rony e sua esposa Hermione, que faziam parte da mesma aliança que ela. Certa noite, quando Gina já estava muito idosa, ela dormiu e não acordou mais.

Sua morte ocorreu com Voldemort ainda no poder, ele além de ser conhecido como Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, também era conhecido agora como Aquele-Que-Não-Pode-Ser-Derrotado. Ela viveu uma vida muito triste cheia de guerra à sua volta, tudo culpa de um bruxo das trevas que conseguiu subir ao poder e acabar com a felicidade de todos os bruxos. Gina não viveu, e sua alma também não teve salvação. A não ser após a morte...

_Return to me salvation..._

_(Retorno à minha salvação...)_

Gina jovem se viu no Hall de entrada de Hogwarts, lá estavam vários amigos seus que já estavam mortos, e isso era algo estranho. Ela passou ao lado de Neville, de Collin, e vários ombros amigos de uma vida triste, que batiam palmas juntos dos outros, tantos que lotavam o lugar. Mais à frente ela via Harry Potter, Dumbledore, e quase todos membros de sua família: Molly, Arthur, Carlinhos, Gui, Fred e Jorge. No topo da escadaria de Hogwarts estava à sua espera quem ela mais queria ver: Draco Malfoy. Ela correu até lá e o deu um forte abraço, seguido de um beijo cheio de saudade.

-Achei que nunca mais iria te ver... - sussurrou ela com uma lágrima no olho, porém alegremente.

-Nossas almas encontraram a salvação. - ele deu um sorriso e a beijou novamente.

**FIM**

N.A.2: Uhm! Uhm! Nunca assisti um filme com um fim muito parecido com o desta fic... nem é famoso... Mas como dizem por aí, isto é uma homenagem... 

Então, o que acharam? He he! Não fui capaz de fazer um final triste. Aproveitem e mandem reviews com suas opiniões, ou se preferirem mandem e-mails para este endereço:  victorichijouji@yahoo.com.br. Estou esperando ansiosamente os reviews, HEIN?! Sabem como é (ou não...), você escreve uma fic e também quer ver o que acharam, é algo legal, e se vocês não me mandarem reviews vou ficar triste... = **(**

Então, resumindo: REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! ^^


End file.
